Love Letters
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Love letters showing different kinds of love.  Various pairings.  For a contest on Deviant art.  Current Chapter:RudeReno, brotherly love Past chapters:ZackCloud, sacrifice, CidVincent, passion, Kadaj to Jenova, familial love
1. Storge Familial love Kadaj and Jenova

**AN:** Valentines fic for a competition on ff7-Pairings-Club on Deviant art. The theme was love letters, so I'm writing five different ones, one for each ancient Greek type of love (it made sense when I thought of it). I am working on other fics as well, but this one has a deadline.

**Love: Storge (Familial love) – Kadaj to Jenova**

Mother, today is about love. I don't understand that. I don't know love, love wasn't in the labs. But I understand blood ties. I understand protection and loyalty, and holding each other when you cry. The laboratories taught me that. We won't desert you mother. We'll never leave any of us behind, and that includes you. Be brave mother, I'll find you.  
Kadaj.  
P.s. I'll look after Loz and Yazoo for you. They need it.


	2. Eros Passionate Love CidVincent

**AN:** Thank you so much to those who reviewed last time! I'm really enjoying writing these. I am also going to update Honour of Dumbapples soon, I've nearly finished the next chapter of it.  
**Love: Eros (Passion) – Cid/Vincent  
****Disclaimer:** Neither the characters, nor Vincent's nickname are mine. I just felt the nickname fitted!  
**Warnings:** Bad language. Lots and lots and lots of bad language.

* * *

Vince... Spooky... shit. I've been staring at this for ages and all I've got is yer name. Dammit, why is this so hard to write? People manage it all the time. I know what I want to say, I wanna fuck you, and hold you. But that's not enough. Fuck. I hope you're still reading this, that I didn't upset you by just saying it bluntly, but I can't make it sound pretty and you don't deserve to be lied to.

I just like yer. More than that, I think I, you know. You're going to reject me, I know it. This letter is a waste of time, and when you see it you're going to be sick with me. I hope you don't act different now. I dunno how I'd cope if I lost yer. Yer the best bloody thing in my life. You won't tell the others, yer too much of a gentleman for that, shit, yer too much of a gentleman for a lot of things, but you won't feel the same to me.

Hell, you might feel the same. Maybe you like me back. I seen you looking sometimes, and nearly dared to hope. Let me just pretend ya do, just while I'm writing this. Knowing you Spooky, you're going to think you aren't worth it, aren't good looking enough fer a handsome devil like me. Let me tell you this. You're fucking gorgeous. I seen you naked, we bathe together, I didn't mean to look or nothing, but I saw. That bastard really did a job on you, you have scars. You've got a hell of a lot of scars, and if I ever get my hands on the fucker that did them to yer...

You're still fucking beautiful. Best I ever seen. Maybe you don't love me. I get that, yer could do a hell of a lot better than what I've got to offer you, and I hope that one day yer gonna get it. I won't push yer, won't make yer. I'll be here, your friend. I won't ever mention this again unless you bring it up, cos you won't get hurt again.

I won't let you be hurt again. This won't come up unless you want it. I fucking swear that to you.

Cos Spooky...shit... shit Spooky I love ya.


	3. Agape SelfSacrifice ZackCloud

**AN:** This is for ShadowHaloedAngel, the best friend I could ever want.  
**Love: Agape (Self-Sacrificing) – Zack/Cloud  
****Disclaimer:** I claim nothing  
**Warnings:** Just a sad letter this time

* * *

Why did you do it Zack? That's the one thing I don't understand. You had a wonderful life, you were an amazing man. She was waiting for you. You might not have liked her the way she liked you, but you could have gone back to her and been happy. You really would have been content to life with her, I know that. You'd have taken care of the orphans in the slums. Raised a kid or two of your own. Maybe, when the time came, you would have been the one to fight Sephiroth.

You threw all that away. You had everything, and you gave it all up. For me. I don't deserve it, not now, not having saved the world. Certainly not then. I was nothing, a broken grunt, and you were a hero. You sacrificed yourself for me.

You never took advantage. You didn't know it, but I could hear. I was awake, I was just trapped inside myself. I could only breathe for myself. I was like a baby. I couldn't stand, I couldn't even make myself talk. I did try. I just laid there, awake, as you carried me and washed me, carefully chewed my food so that I wouldn't choke. I was pitiful, and you could have abandoned me, but you didn't.

That was so like you Zack. As we travelled, you must have told me your entire life's story. I noticed it varied a little in the retellings, but that's alright. I don't care if it was two Wutaian dragons that you killed or twenty. You're my hero Zack. You always will be.

I live on for you Zack. I'm trying to rebuild my shattered life, and you're the one that I strive to emulate, that inspires me when otherwise all hope seems lost. You give me hope when nothing else does. I remember that night, only a month after our escape. It was cold, you'd wrapped me in a blanket, kissed my forehead and told me you loved me. I believed you. I cried then, because of what could have been, if I'd been strong enough to pull through the coma. You just wiped the tears away, and sang me to sleep. You looked after me, when you knew I could never give you anything back. Maybe that's what being a hero means.

I'll never forget you. I never could.  
With my soul,  
Cloud


	4. Philia Brotherly Love RudeReno

**AN:** This is for Sophie, because it's our favourite pairing and I don't write it enough.  
**Love: Philia (Brotherly) – Rude/Reno  
****Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Warnings:** Though this is about brotherly love, due to Reno mentions of sex crept in. Occasional swearing, and lack of complete literacy

* * *

Well Rude,  
It's been a year. Do you know that? A year since you pict me, out a all the trainees. There were loads a us and you picked me. I dunno why.  
Hell, I wouldn't av picked me. My grades were shit, though I was good in the chopper. I like flying. I feel free. Specially when your up there with me. But when you pict me, I thought I knew why you'd want me. Same reason everyone wants me.

I guess last night proves I was right huh? Your great tho. You let me choose. You don't think I'm easy, cos I'm from under the plate. You taut me a hell of a lot. You are the best guy I ever met, my best friend, an maybe one day we gonna be more than that.

I guess you couldnt a pict me for that. I think you pict me for something special. Cos you could see I needed it. Not for the same reason as the rest of them, but cos your a good guy.

I hope you like this leter. I'm writing it just for you. Like you wrote a leter for me. I want to show you how far I got. Theres loads a mistakes in this, I guess. I cant ask you to look it over. But its getting there. Im learning. You really did help me. You taut me to read, and you check my paperwork. This is the first thing I wrote on my own, with none of your help. Your worth it. I wanna be amazing for you. Hope is good enough, that your gonna keep it. I want you to know how much you mean.

You really do mean a lot to me. Everythin I could need, in one guy. Best friend, lover, partner, big brother. Everythin I always wanted, and I thought wasnt going to get, you gave me. I know I aint as awesome as you are, but I hope I helped you too.

You know you saved my life right? You just got the time wrong. You think you saved me when the building fell down on us, and when those bastards grabed me. Thing is, you did it way befour that. You saved me the day you said I could be your partner. And the day you began to teech me to read. You gave me all your old books, ones you read as a kid. And read them with me.

Im not going to let anyone break me. Not when I got you. Pepole say I cant be a Turk. That I aint smart enough, don't talk nice enough. But you say I can be. And its you I trust. I dont believe them. I believe you. I believe in you. And for you Im gonna try. Im gonna be your Turk. Always.

Your Turk.  
Reno.


End file.
